A time to dance
by merlucadevotion
Summary: In which Meredith introduces Andrew to the concept of dancing it out. Merluca oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys I know its been a long time since I last updated and I apologize for that but I really want to get back into it, so here's this one shot which was requested a while back. Sorry it's so short but I'm gonna try to have some longer ones out soon and maybe even update Looks Like Forever. Hope you enjoy!**

The weight of a particularly hard day at the hospital weighed heavily on Andrew as his shift ended and he headed over to Meredith's house. Knowing that soon he would be able to hold Meredith in his arms got him through the ride from the hospital.

He parked his motorcycle in the driveway and walked up to the front door. After knocking once, Meredith appeared at the door. Already settled in for the night, she wore a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt Andrew recognized as one of his own.

"Hey." Andrew greeted her, moving in closer to close the space between them.

"Hey." Meredith replied with a soft peck to his lips. "Rough day?" She asked without him even having to mention it.

"Yeah." He sighed, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the hook.

"Let's sit and you can tell me all about it." Meredith told him, gesturing towards the couch. On the coffee table sat a bottle of wine and two glasses waiting for them.

It was always so easy for Andrew to talk with Meredith about any and everything, and this time was no different. He sits with her on the couch as she fills each glass. She gives him the glass then slips her hand into his free hand. "Talk to me." Meredith says to him.

Andrew begins to tell Meredith about his day and almost instantaneously it's like the biggest weight has been lifted from him and he was already starting to feel better. The Meredith Grey affect had the biggest hold on him and it was a fact he was not afraid to accept.

"I think I know what you need." Meredith spoke up after a lull of comfortable silence.

"Oh you do? And what is that exactly?" Andrew asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not what you're thinking so keep your pants on. For now." Meredith smirked, patting his leg as she stood up and walked towards her stereo system.

Meredith pressed a button and adjusted the volume to the system and music began crooning through the speakers. She started to sway from side to side, snapping her fingers along to the music.

A smile crept on Andrew's lips, it was the first genuine smile she'd seen from him all day. She reached her hand out towards him. "Mi concede questo ballo?" (May I have this dance?) She asked him.

Naturally, Andrew graciously obliged, though he personally was never much of a dancer. However, Meredith's energy seemed to influence him and before he knew it he was dancing right along with her. They both laughed upon realizing how painfully offbeat they were, but neither cared.

The two became so lost within their own little bubble that they didn't realize that the music had stopped, and their arms still embraced each other moving rhythmically to a beat that was no longer there.

"Thank you for this, Mer. I really needed this." Andrew said to her.

"Of course. Feel any better?" She asked.

"A lot better." He confirmed.

"Good, dancing it out through the tough times sorta became my thing. Cristina introduced it to me and it's been a lifesaver ever since. I actually had something in mind that I know will make you feel even better." Meredith said.

"More dancing?" He asked.

"Close but not quite." Meredith answered, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh? So what is it then?" Andrew squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side, a playful grin on his features.

"I'll tell you…" Meredith said, "but you have to catch me first!" And with that, she quickly bolted towards the stairs, giggling the entire time.

Andrew laughed as he chased after her. He followed her upstairs and noticed a trail of her clothing being left behind along the way.

When he got to the doorway, Meredith was already laying in the bed. "About time you showed up." She giggled as she tossed her panties at him.

Andrew removed his shirt and leapt onto the bed, both soon entangled in a fit of laughter and passionate kisses, which soon turned into passionate love making.

Any stress or frustrations the day had brought either of them became long since forgotten now that they were in the safest place they could ever be - home with each other.


End file.
